Fall In Love With Vampire
by Ayane75
Summary: Lucy berusaha mendekati dirinya dengan seorang murid pendiam aneh dikelasnya. Dan ternyata ia adalah vampire. Lalu, datang sahabat kecilnya yang berusaha memisahkannya. Bagaimana reaksi Lucy? review please CHAP 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Halo minasan. Ini ff kedua Author. Yang ff sebelumnya maaf belum bisa di update karena buntu ide. (/.\) Karena mumpung ada idenya ini, jadi makanya update yang ini aja.**

**Temen Author : makanya kalo bikin cerita dipikirin dulu alurnya**

**Author : Urusai!*tendang temen author* daripada pikirin temen author yang udh terbang kemana tau, baca nih FF aja ya…**

**Fall In Love With Vampire**

**Disclaimer : Kalo yg bikin author, author ikut main dong #plak**

**Rated : T buat jaga-jaga**

**Genre : entahlah. Mungkin romance**

**Warning : TYPO, ABAL, GaJe, OOC, alurnya ga jelas, dll ( dan lalu lupa #plak )**

**Pairing : entahlah. Mungkin NaLu / StiCy**

**Happy Reading ^^)/**

_**Normal POV**_

"Mina! Ohayou!" seorang gadis berambut blonde masuk dengan riang. Namanya Lucy Heartfillia. Seorang gadis periang dengan sifat ramah dan baik hati. Dikenal cerdas seangkatannya, dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja.

"Ohayou Lu-Chan!" sapa gadis berambut biru Levy McGarden. Sahabat dekat Lucy.

"Ohayou Lucy." Kali ini Erza Scarlett sang ketua kedisiplinan pun bersuara.

Lucy pun menaruh tasnya dibangkunya lalu mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka bercanda sangat riang.

"Hime, Ohayou." Loke yang dikenal "_PlayBoy cap jempol_"ini menghampiri Lucy. Belakangan ini dia mulai tertarik dengan Lucy setelah Aries-sensei menolaknya. ( author : kasiaannn… XD ). Lucy yang dipanggil pun hanya tersenyum. Padahal dalam hatinya dia malas sekali berhadapan dengan orang ini.

"Ohayou Loke. Ada apa?" jawab Lucy ramah.

"Hanya datang untuk menemui wajahmu yang manis saat tersenyum itu" Lucy pun nge-blush. Tapi dia tak deg-degan dengan Loke karena dia tahu kalo Loke ini "_PlayBoy_" pake kata "_Bangettzz_" #plak.

"Loke. Berhentilah menggoda Lucy. Dia tak mungkin menyukaimu yang berstatus "_PlayBoy terkeceh se-sekolah_"." Erza menarik Lucy mundur untuk melindunginya sahabatnya itu.

"Itu benar. Lu-chan tak mungkin menyukaimu." Kali ini Levy bersuara.

"Hahaha… kali ini kau benar Pendek." Sahut seseorang dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan banyak tai lalat di wajahnya ( dihajar Gajeel ) . namanya tentu saja Gajeel Redfox.

"Jangan panggil aku "pendek" Gajeel-kun!" Levy akhirnya marah terhadap temannya itu.

"Itu benar Gajeel. Kau seharusnya tidak mengejek Levy yang imut dan lucu ini." Loke membela Levy dengan mata menggoda.

"Berhenti menggodaku." Levy menendang kaki Loke.

"Auch."

"Hahaha… rasakan itu "Usagi". Gajeel menertawainya. ( catatan : kelinci adalah lambang playboy ).

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali," kali ini ketua Osis yang satu angkatan dengan mereka berbicara. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna biru dan memiliki tato di mata kanannya itu. Namanya pasti tau... yak! Jellal Fernandess! Pacar Author! ( author dihajar Erza + reader ).

Erza yang menyadari kedatangan orang yang diidaminya itu langsung nge-blushing ria. Jellal yang mengetahuinya hanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Erza. Muka Erza pun mulai memerah.

"Si "PlayBoy" ini berisik sekali Kaichou." Levy pun akhirnya mengadu kepada Jellal.

"Kau berhentilah menggoda wanita Loke."

"Kalau begitu jabatan "PlayBoy"-ku akan hilang Kaichou." Jawab Loke dengan tampang bangga.

"Jabatan begitu dibanggain." Ujar Laxus di pojok kelas. Tampaknya dia habis bangun tidur.

"Hahaha…" semua tertawa kecuali Loke yang sedang cemberut dengan perkataan Laxus yang menurutnya menyakitkan namun benar.

Diantara semua keceriaan itu, datanglah seseorang lelaki berambut pink salmon. Saat dia masuk kelas, kelas yang tadinya gaduh menjadi sepi. Ini bukan karena Erza yang menyuruh mereka diam, ya! Tapi secara alami diem. Pria pinky itu menutupi mulutnya dengan syal dilehernya. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Woah! Natsu Dragneel datang." Loke berbisik kepada teman-temannya.

"Benar. Entah kenapa setiap dia datang aku merinding." Balas Levy sembari berbisik juga.

"Dia menurutku aneh. Suka menyendiri. Padahal kalau dilihat dari tampangnya, dia itu ceria dan bego." Ujar Gajeel berbisik.

"Kalian jangan mengomentarinya begitu." Jellal memperingati teman-temannya tentang bahayanya nge-gosip.

"Itu benar." Erza menimpali perkataan Jellal.

"Erza, sebentar lagi masuk. Apakah kamu tidak memanggil guru segera." Lucy memperingati teman dengan warna rambut Scarlett itu.

"Oh iya! Baiklah! Sampai jumpa lagi!" Erza berbalik dan berlari ke luar kelas. Sedangkan teman-teman Lucy-pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Saat Lucy duduk di bangkunya, dia menatap Natsu prihatin.

'_Mungkin kalau dia punya satu teman, dia akan ceria_.' Ujar Lucy dalam hati.

TENG TONG TENG TONG… TENG TONG TENG TONG… Bel pun akhirnya berbunyi. Sesaat setelah bel, wali kelas mereka Mavis-sensei masuk dengan Erza yang diikuti dibelakangnya. Erza pun segera menuju bangkunya dan duduk.

"Ohayou~" sapa Mavis-sensei riang.

"Ohayou Mavis-sensei," balas semua murid.

"Nah, karena sekarang tanggal 5, kita akan menentukan posisi duduk kalian. Silahkan mengambil nomor urut yang ada di kotak ini." Mavis-sensei mengeluarkan kotak yang isinya nomor untuk menentukan tempat duduk mereka.

Semua murid pun berdiri dan mengambil nomor urut mereka.

'_Hem, nomor 21_' batin Lucy sambil menuju bangku yang berada di barisan ketiga itu.

Saat dia ingin menaruh tasnya, seseorang sudah menaruh tas di sebelah bangkunya. Dia pun kaget dan mendapati bahwa Natsu sebangku dengannya. Dengan senyum yang ramah, Lucy duduk dan menyapa Natsu.

"Mohon bantuannya Natsu-kun!" Natsu yang diberi sapaan hanya mengangguk dan menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Terlihat dia sepertinya menutupi mulutnya. Lucy hanya tersenyum.

'_Sepertinya dia malu-malu'_ batin Lucy sambil tertawa kecil.

Sementara itu, murid-murid lain membicarakan Lucy dengan Natsu.

"_Masa' sih Lucy-chan dapet kebagian sama Natsu_"

"_Apa Lucy gak takut dengan Natsu, ya?"_

"_Betul itu. Masa' dia menyapa Natsu, sih."_

"_Whoa! Apa yang akan dilakukan Natsu kepada Lucy, ya!"_

Yah, begitulah isi gosipan mereka semua. Lucy yang mendengar itu menundukan kepalanya. Dia berpikir mungkin dirinya tidak boleh berteman dengan Natsu oleh teman-temannya. Natsu yang melihat Lucy menunduk sedih, merasa tak enak. Tapi, ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menyapanya.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghiburnya? Aku tak suka melihat dia bersedih'_ batin Natsu

'_Kalau begini caranya, aku harus berteman dengan Natsu. Dan mungkin menjadikannya sahabat. Harus!'_ batin Lucy.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB : Nah, bagaimana dengan kisah Natsu dan Lucy selanjutnya. Maaf karena nih cerita emang belum nyambung ama judulnya. Tapi nanti diiusahakan langsung nyambung. Sting akan muncul di chap selanjutnya. Makanya keep reading this FF**

**Author : gimana mina Chap 1 nya. Emang masih dikit. Soalnya waktu buat ngetik aja ga ada.**

**Temen Author : boong boong…**

**Author : ga boong tau!**

**Natsu : author, kok disini peran gw dikit?**

**Gray : masih mending. Daripada gw ga dapet sama sekali.**

**Author : tenang tenang. Nanti ada alasannya mengapa kalian di chap. 1 ini baru dikit perannya. Yang main RP di jejaring sosial Twitter, silahkan follow author, ya! **

**Temen Author : berharap dapet followers tuh…**

**Author : U-RU-SA-I! *tendang lagi***

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan!**

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Halo minasan. Ini ff udh update. langsung baca aja ya.. happy reading  
**

**Fall In Love With Vampire**

**Disclaimer : Kalo yg bikin author, author ikut main dong #plak**

**Rated : T buat jaga-jaga**

**Genre : entahlah. Mungkin romance**

**Warning : TYPO, ABAL, GaJe, OOC, alurnya ga jelas, dll ( dan lalu lupa #plak )**

**Pairing : entahlah. Mungkin NaLu / StiCy**

**Happy Reading ^^)/**

_**Normal POV – Rumah Lucy**_

KRING KRING~ telepon rumah Lucy berbunyi. Lucy berlari lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Lucy Heartfillia disini" kata Lucy sembari mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Lucy! Sudah lama ya aku mengontakmu! Bagaimana kabarmu?"_ ucap suara riang disebrang sana. Lucy hanya membulatkan matanya.

"S-Sting?" ucap Lucy tak percaya.

"_Yap! Itu aku! Bagaimana kabarmu?"_ Tanya Sting Lagi. Sting Eucliffe ( bener ga tulisannya? ._. ) teman masa kecil Lucy. Dulu rumah mereka bertetangga. Orang tua mereka juga lumayan dekat. Tapi Sting harus pergi saat perpisahan SD karena orang tuanya mengajak dia keluar negri. Memang saat itu Lucy sedih, tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai menerima Sting pergi.

"Aku baik-baik saja disini. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Lucy riang karena teman kecil yang paling disayanginya mengontaknya lagi.

"_Aku juga baik-baik saja. Ne, Lucy. Aku punya kabar baik untukmu."_

"Kabar baik apa?"

"_Besok aku akan tinggal di rumah Tanteku di komplek Fairy. Rumahmu juga di komplek itu, kan?"_

"Benar! Wah, mungkin aja rumah kita bertetangga lagi." Jawab Lucy benar-benar riang.

"_Aku tinggal di tempat Tante Minerva. Kau tau dia?"_

"Tau! Tau! Dia sangat baik kepadaku. Aku tak menyangka dia kerabatmu." Ucap Lucy sembari duduk. Kan capek berdiri mulu.

"_Syukurlah. Oh ya, kau sekarang kelas 2 SMA, kan! Kau sekolah dimana?"_

"SMA Fairy Tail's. ada apa?"

"_Wah, sekolah favorit itu, ya! Kau nanti akan tau. Sampai jumpa ne Lucy. Nanti akan kutelpon kau lagi kalau aku sudah pindah."_

"Ehm! Aku menunggu saat itu tiba!"

"_Kalau begitu sudah ya. Jaa.."_ Sting pun menutup teleponnya. Sedangkan Lucy menaruh kembali telepon rumahnya ketempatnya dan tersenyum sumeringah. Dia tak menyangka sahabatnya yang begitu ia cintai sudah ada dihadapannya lagi.

Lucy pun melihat sekeliling dan beranjak ke lantai dua. Orang tua Lucy sangat sibuk. Mereka pulang sebulan sekali atau sebulan 2 kali. Kalau lagi beruntung, mereka bisa pulang sebulan 3 kali dan cuti dirumah. Lucy memasuki kamarnya dan segera mengerjakan pr-nya. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat Natsu.

'"Hm, gimana ya cara aku dekat dengannya. Hah, aku bingung. Dia terlalu pendiam. Padahal kalau dilihat mukanya oke juga dan kelihatan ceria. Ukh! Gimana caranya, sih!" Lucy yang berpikir tiba-tiba berteriak frustasi sambil menjabak rambutnya.

"Apa aku tanya Sting kalau dia sudah datang, ya. Kalau nanya ke teman-teman pasti dapat penolakan. Baiknya gimana ya? Sudah, ah! Mikirnya nanti aja! Tidur aja dulu!" Lucy berjalan menuju kasurnya dan terlelap. Dia bermimpi Natsu dan Sting yang bertolak belakang. Entah apa maksudnya. Yang jelas, mimpi itu malah membuat Lucy tak konsen selama jam pelajaran.

"Ne, Lu-chan. Kau kenapa? Pelajaran tadi kau tampak tidak terlihat konsen?" tanya Levy melihat sahabatnya tampak frustasi. Natsu yang disebelahnya hanya melirik saja.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tau. Hanya saja aku bingung." Jawab Lucy sambil melirik ke arah Natsu yang juga sedang meliriknya. Keduanya hanya kaget saat mereka beradu pandang. Levy yang melihatnya hanya menutup mulutnya dan berekspresi kaget.

"Lu-chan! Ikut aku!" Levy menarik Lucy ke atap sekolah. Skip time. Saat sampai…

"Ada apa Levy-chan?"

"Lu-chan, kau tidak mungkin suka dia, kan?" tanya Levy dengan wajah serius.

"Su-suka siapa?" tanya balik Lucy sambil mengeluarkan sedikit semburat merah.

"Natsu dragneel. Anak aneh, itu!"

"Ah… ga kok Levy-chan. Aku tak mungkin suka dia. Aku hanya ingin menjadikan dia temanku, kok." Jawab Lucy santai.

"Teman?! Tidak Lu-chan! Aku tidak mengizinkannya!" tolak Levy sambil membuat kedua tangannya berbentuk X.

"Kenapa? Dia tampak baik, kok. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, ucapan Gajeel benar. Mukanya tampak ceria. Pasti sifatnya ceria, kan." Jelas Lucy.

"Tapi dia itu terlalu pendiam. Dan ada rumor terkenal tentang dia, kan. Kau pasti tau itu Lu-chan!"

"Iya, aku tau. Soal dia itu rumornya Vampire, kan. Itu kan Cuma rumor, belum tentu benar. Siapa tau saja dia jadi pendiam gara-gara itu." Terang Lucy sambil memandang langit.

"Lu-chan, kau terlalu baik. Saking baiknya kau mengajak seseorang seperti dia untuk berteman." Ucap Levy cemberut.

"Yah, belum tentu aku berhasil, kan. Soalnya dia terlalu pendiam. Kalau emang ga bisa, gak apa-apa sih. Aku hanya ingin dia bergaul dengan kita. Itu saja."

"Ya sudah Lu-chan. Kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Lagipula, habis istirahat ada jam olahraga. Ayo segera ganti baju." Levy kembali menarik tangan Lucy. Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya.

'_Terima kasih sudah mengerti, Levy-chan!'_ batin Lucy sambil berlari mengikuti Levy ke ruang ganti.

-skip time-

Lucy dan kawan-kawan yang lelah sehabis pelajaran olahraga hanya jatuh tersungkur sambil mengatur nafas mereka kembali. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak kecakpean jika sehabis berolahraga Badminton, langsung dilanjutkan dengan basket tanpa jeda istirahat. ( sadis ). Lucy yang daritadi dimarahi oleh gurunya karena tidak pernah konsentrasi hanya tertunduk lemah. Baru kali ini dia seperti ini. Kenapa dia bisa begini? Ya, karena Natsu tentunya. Entah kenapa Lucy deg-degan liat Natsu saat berolahraga. Wajahnya, gerakannya, sampai keringatnya yang berucuran pun tak kalah keren dengan Kuroko Tetsuya dari fandom sebelah #plak .

"Lu-chan, kau memandangnya. Aku yakin kau jatuh cinta padanya." Ungkap Levy tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Tidak mungkin Levy-chan! Ahaha…" Lucy tertawa garing.

Sesudah Lucy tertawa, dia kembali melihat Natsu. Natsu tampak sempoyongan. Tapi, dia tetap teguh untuk berdiri. Sampai-sampai dia harus jatuh karena tak kuat lagi.

"Natsu!" Lucy berteriak sambil berlari kearahnya. Guru, dan teman-teman Lucy menghampiri Natsu yang sepertinya ngos-ngosan.

"Siapa anggota PMR disini?" tanya guru olahraga tersebut. Lucy segera maju.

"Aku pak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian semua istirahat. Bapak dan Lucy akan membawa Dragneel-san ke UKS." Perintah Guru olahraga sambil membawa Natsu dengan gaya Bridal Style #plak #plak . Murid yang lain hanya mengangguk. Sementara Levy dan Erza hanya khawatir dengan Lucy. Bukan dengan Natsu. Aneh, ya…

-time skip. Ruang UKS-

"Baiklah, dia sudah tenang. Nah, Heartfillia-san. Tolong jaga Dragneel-san untuk sementara. Aku akan menelepon anggota keluarganya." Ucap guru olahraga tersebut sambil keluarga. Lucy hanya mengangguk.

Setelah guru tersebut pergi, Lucy kembali menatap Natsu. Dielusnya rambut pink Natsu yang menurut Lucy sangat lembut. Lucy tersenyum melihat Natsu yang tertidur pulas.

'Lucu juga saat dia tidur… mirip dengan Sting…' ucap Lucy dalam hati. Dia tetap mengelus rambut Natsu. Dia kembali teringat akan mimpi itu. Melihat Natsu dan Sting yang bertengkar, tidak pernah akur, dan bahkan ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Lucy yang teringat itu terlihat sedih. Butiran air, mulai menggenang di sudut matanya.

"U-Ukh…" erang Natsu sambil mencoba bangun. Gara-gara suara tadi, Lucy pun terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Natsu-san." Lucy segera membantunya untuk duduk di ranjang UKS itu. Natsu melihat Lucy dengan tatapan kosong. Dia juga sedikit membuka mulutnya.

"Ada apa Natsu-san?" tanya Lucy agak takut karena Natsu melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

**Lucy POV**

'Ada apa dengan dia?' batinku dalam hati seraya melihat Natsu yang menatapku kosong.

#Greb a-apa?! Apa yang terjadi?!

Oh tidak. Natsu memelukku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tunggu. Aku merasa nyeri dileherku. Kurasakan pelukan Natsu semakin erat. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mendorongnya. Dan kulihat Natsu agak bingung dengan apa yang kuperbuat.

"Ke-kenapa kau memelukku?" tanyaku sambil memegang leherku yang nyeri. Saat kulihat tanganku yang sehabis memegang leherku, betapa shocknya diriku. Tangaku berdarah. Dengan segera aku menghampiri kaca yang berada di dekatku. Kulihat seperti sebuah 2 titik kecil berada di leherku. Dan itu mengeluarkan darah. Natsu yang melihat tersebut langsung turun dan segera lari.

"Tunggu! Mau kemana kau? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" tanyaku bertubi-tubi kepada Natsu seraya menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!" jawab Natsu seraya memberontak.

"Tidak! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" kataku sambil memeluk lengan Natsu. Natsu membalikkan badannya dan melepas tanganku dengan lembut. Lalu, dia bersender di dinding dan terjatuh dalam keadaan duduk. ( author bingung ngejelasinnya. Pastinya saat dia jatuh, dia duduk sambil bersandar di dinding ). Aku pun ikut duduk bersamanya. Terlihat dia menutupi matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Natsu lirih dan terdengar sedikit isakan.

"Untuk apa?" jawabku seraya tersenyum.

"Tak kusangka akan ketahuan saat ini…" jawab Natsu sambil mengeluarkan sedikit air mata dan itu mengalir di pipinya hingga aku bisa melihat kalau dia sedang menangis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti rumor yang beredar, aku ini memang Vampire. Dan aku tidak sengaja menghisap darahmu…" jawab Natsu sambil mengeluarkan isakan. Air mata yang mengalir di pipinya semakin banyak.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Tak kusangka, rumor yang beredar itu nyata. Aku menutupi leherku dan mundur sedikit darinya.

"Wajar kalau kau takut denganku Heartfillia-san. Alasan kenapa aku menjauhi semuanya karena aku tidak ingin menghisap darah seseorang di sekolah ini. Tapi, karena kau selalu berada di dekatku akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi semakin tergoda oleh darahmu itu." Ucap Natsu seraya melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya. Walaupun Natsu melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya, poninya tetap menghalangiku untuk melihat matanya.

"Lebih baik kau menjauhiku seperti yang lain. Aku tak ingin menghisap darah seseorang disini lagi. Kumohon, menjauhlah dariku." Tambah Natsu seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu UKS. Aku bangkit dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"He-Heartfillian-san?"

"Aku tidak takut dengamu! Aku juga tidak ingin menjauhimu! Aku ingin melihatmu ceria bersamaku dan juga yang lain!" kataku sambil terisak di punggungnya itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi." Kata Natsu seraya berbalik dan memegang pundakku.

"Aku tak suka dirimu yang selalu dikatakan aneh oleh semua orang! Bahkan aku tidak suka saat sahabatku sendiri mengatakan bahwa kau aneh! Karena… karena… Aku MENYUKAIMU!" ucapku sambil tak berpikir apa yang terjadi setelahnya saat aku mengatakan itu. Natsu yang membulatkan matanya dan memegang bahuku semakin erat.

"itu tidak mungkin Heartfillia-san. Tidak mungkin kau menyukaiku. Anak aneh dan jarang bersosialisasi sepertiku tidak pantas denganmu. Apalagi aku vampire dan kau manusia." Ucap Natsu seraya tersenyum lembut. Aku tertegun mendengar katanya itu. Aku… aku… memang menyukainya. Walaupun sudah 5 bulan aku sekelas dengannya, aku tak bisa dekat dengannya. Padahal aku langsung tertarik padanya begitu pertama kali melihatnya. Dan saat aku sebangku dengannya, aku sadar kalau aku menyukainya.

"Aku memang menyukaimu bodoh! Aku suka padamu! Kenapa kau tak paham! Masa' bodo dengan dirimu itu Vampire atau monster! Asalkan kau bisa melindungiku, aku mungkin bahagia!" ucapku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Tapi, aku bisa menghisap darahmu kapan saja. Aku tak mau kau mati gara-gara kehilangan darah karena aku." Ucap Natsu sedih.

"Aku tak peduli! Yang penting kau tidak melakukannya di depan umum! Aku akan memberikannya untukmu!" ucapku sambil menunjuk bekas gigitan Natsu tadi. Natsu tertegun mendengar kata-kataku.

"Benarkan Heartfillian-san?"

"Benar! Dan satu lagi, panggil aku Lucy!" ucapku sambil menarik kepala Natsu ke leherku.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa aku melakukannya lagi?" Natsu bertanya dengan nada tak yakin.

"Ambilah sesukamu Natsu…" jawabku seraya tersenyum ikhlas.

"Ma-maafkan aku Lu-Lucy…" Natsu memeluk pinggangku dan mulai menghisap darahku. Awalnya aku merasakan nyeri. Tapi lama-lama, aku mulai terbiasa.

'Asalkan kau senang, aku senang.' Batinku dalam hati.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB : Nah, bagaimana chapter yang ini? Saya tidak tau apakah romancenya kerasa apa nggak. Momen Sticy ga tau kapan dimunculin.**

**Author : gimana mina Chap 2 nya, author langsung ngebut bikin walaupun pr numpuk. Ini karena Author seneng, dikasih poster kurobas sama free sama temen Author yang habis dari AFAID walaupun author juga kesana ==)a**

**Balas Review dulu ya**

**Pidachan99 : **hehe.. Natsu ga mungkin bisu. Yap sting muncul di chapter ini. Tapi dikit banget. Gomenn… T^T

**NaChan : **arigatou…

**No Name : **ni udah update kilat kok. Selamat membaca

**Naluforever : **jangan ditebas dong. Gini gini author salah satu penggemar sticy… #ditimpukkerikil .. tapi author usahakan endingnya nalu deh

**RyuuKazekawa : **yap. Ryuu-kun benar! Itu buat nutupin gigi taringnya

**Santika Widya : **eh?! O.o masa'sih.. kalau begitu author akan bikin alurnya yang agak beda dengan udah kritik

**Happy hitsugaya fernandes : **sip xp

**Sekilas chapter depan : /"Natsu Vampire?!"/"Sting… kau kenapa?"/"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Lucy!"/"Kau sendiri juga vampire, bodoh!"/"apa…apa yang harus kulakukan…"/**

**See you next chapter ;D !**

**Review please**


End file.
